Empty words
by FireThalie
Summary: A story about Draco after Dumbledore was murdered. For anyone who has time to take a look at my little fic... better 'summary' inside R
1. Prologue: Recollection

Hello everyone :)

Welcome to my first fiction in english! I'm french and i hope that there isn't to much mistakes... If you see any, if it sounds weird (or french...), please tell me! I can only improve my english :) I apologize if the next chapters are long to upload, it's long to write while checking the spelling of every word...

This story takes place just after "The half-blood prince". The first sentence is in the book, chapter 28 :D

hum... so... it's a death eater point of view, 'cause i'm tired of Harry's noble attitude, and i'm a pure slytherin fan XD

In this fic I will try to put words on things such as remorse, self-hatred, how to explain some feelings or sensations (love or warm for example), what do we live for, all these kind of questions a poor teenager tortures herself with... I'll introduce a home-made character who doesn't understand the meaning of the "empty words".

Draco will be the main character but i'll try to write about Snape, and the "good" trio (HHrR) will certainly appear someday for a chapter or two.

Again if you have any suggestion or if you want me to correct something, please tell me in a review!

hope you'll like it...

R&R

—

—"—Æ◊l‡L—w°R•i◊t‡I°n•G—A◊$‡p°I•r◊€‡s—T°ö—ß•E—P◊Ω‡e°†•r◊¥—"—

—

Prologue : Recollection

'Run Draco!'

He sped up, his lungs burning, every inch of him aching for not having enough air. He could hear Snape and Potter shouting at each other behind him, the roar of a blazing fire. He was so weak he could barely have a grip on his wand. His body was moving out of his control.

The gates.

He didn't slow down. It took a moment before his brains managed to concentrate on the three Ds. Before he could focus on his destination, he was crashing forwards in his own garden.

He remained face in the humid grass, panting, not feeling the blood escaping from his lip, which he had bitten when falling. Silence filled him, calming down a little his rushing heartbeats.

A light blinded him as he was turned to his back. A shrieking gasp tore his ears. His vision was spinning as he was lifted into a tight embrace; someone was soaking his cloak with tears.

'Mother?' He whispered in a harsh voice.

'I was so worried.' She sobbed. 'You're alive. What happened?'

He didn't have time to answer. In a loud crack, a shady form Apparated.

'Narcissa' Snape cut before she could speak 'I need to talk to Draco now. We'll explain later'

'Severus…'

Snape walked to her. A single glance made her release her son. The Potion master pulled Draco by the sleeve further in the garden. Mrs Malfoy remained on the ground a buzzing noise in the ear.

Draco and Snape seemed to have a shaking contest.

'Draco, don't move.'

The pale boy did as he was told, though a faint voice was squeaking he had to get away. His brains were aching too much. It was when he felt something creep in his memories that he shook himself.

'What are you doing?' he moaned.

'Hold still. I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Leave me alone!' He blanked his mind… At least tried. Snape was insisting and he was tired, it hurt.

Suddenly he felt himself collapse. Snape muttered a spell.

Draco burst out on the astronomy tower. A wand flew away.

Dumbledore was talking to him, yet he could only suppose, for his lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Soon the headmaster felt completely silent. Had he even talked? His exhausted but calm eyes were resting on him.

Draco had frozen, breathing with difficulty, his wand hand trembling, raised before him.

A flash of green light invaded his memories. Dumbledore was stroke in the chest and blasted into the air, then fell over the battlements.

A very long second later, Snape seized him by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door…

Malfoy staggered backwards pulling out his wand.

'What ever you're trying to do to me, I'll stop you. Now go away.'

'We must return to the Dark Lord, Draco. We have succeeded. You have succeeded.'

'I'll go… when he calls me.' His still choked voice then hissed. 'Leave me alone.'

Snape scanned him with a last worried look and Disapparated.

Draco fell on his knees, his mother sped to him, catching him before he tasted the ground. Last thing he knew, he was cradled in a comforting embrace.

And a dark mist…

…

Snape Apparated in a shady street. A candle was casting a dim light in Borgin and Burkes shop. A stocky witch came to open the glass door excitedly. A lumpy-looking man greeted him with a lopsided grin.

'Severus, it's wonderful! You'll be honored above all of us! Dumbledore's dead!'

'And young Malfoy did brilliant too: getting all of us in Hogwarts, despite all the protections, and cornering one of the most powerful wizard' added the woman.

'To many of us were left behind…' said Snape, his eyes full of disgust.

A lumpy hand tapped his shoulder. 'Ah! Always so modest. Let's get a drink before reporting!' He was so over-excited he didn't notice the empty and frozen look of his sister and Snape's wand moving slowly in his back. He limped to the counter, where the distressed shop-keeper startled. He hurried behind a shelf.

Snape turned his wand on Amycus, formulating silent jinxes. The lopsided man froze for a few seconds, then opened wide his hands welcoming champagne and glasses. With a flick of his wand, he sent filled glasses to the two others.

Snape held his breath glancing at the witch.

'All right Alecto?' he asked innocently.

She answered by catching the champagne with a cheerful smile.

'Let's have a toast…' started Amycus. Snape raised an eyebrow along with his glass. 'To Draco Malfoy! A brilliant young wizard. '

'To Draco Malfoy' repeated the others.

Snape took a sip of his drink, shutting eyes and thoughts…

—


	2. Chapter 1: Inferius

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling, except the Inferius.

Thanks to Staticshock for taking me in your C2!

If you see weird expressions, it might be a french something passing by. :) Please review if you like or dislike my feeble atempt to write something good.

Bonne lecture!

—**  
**

"Ω◊n‡€—∂°O•e◊$—N◊o‡†—r°ë•a◊∆—L‡i°t•e◊R‡æ°T•u◊r‡E—†°Ø—g•€◊t—Æ‡w°a•¥—ƒ◊R‡o°M—Ó•n◊e'$—l‡I°f•E—,

—ø◊N‡e—r°€•a◊∂‡s—L°ï•†◊ê‡R°æ•T◊û‡r°€—t•O—U◊n‡∆°e•R◊$‡†°a•N◊d—o‡n°E's—l•Ï◊ƒ‡€."

—

Chapter 1: Inferius

_Warm blue eyes… sadness inside… faith_

_A familiar voice, yet stranger…_

_Flash of green light._

_Murderer_

'NO!'

Draco found himself sitting in his bed. A drop of sweat was winding down his neck. The lace curtains were rippling in the breeze through the half-opened window, revealing a clear blue sky.

No more astronomy tower, no more floating Dark Mark, but still these obscure shadows surrounding him.

He reached for his wand and starred at his hands. How could these white palms have killed a weak defenseless old man? His eyes slowly came down to the straight black skull on his forearm which was sticking his snakelike tongue out to him.

The door flew open. Draco gazed with horror at his mother's clothes. Dark hooded cloak…

'Sweet heart, are you alright?'

She passed her refreshing palm on his cheek. Mother love made the shadows vanish. He blinked.

'I knew it from the beginning. You're too young for a task like this. I was so anxious.'

She must have been, but what about him? He couldn't sleep two hours straight, the Dark Lord torturing him in his less worse dreams. And now everything was over, new obsessing ghosts would haunt him.

She hugged him. 'Thank goodness you're safe.'

'_But not quite sound…_' he thought.

She scanned his blood shot eyes.

'I hope He doesn't call you now. You need some rest. I'm going to get you something to eat.'

'No thank you, mother, I'm not hungry.' It was half a lie: he did feel his stomach empty. But he knew it would empty itself very short after the first bites anyway… 'I'm getting up.'

'No you're not! You look awful.' she retorted magically making the sheets hold back her son.

'I'm okay. I want to get up.' He said with the irresistible puppy look he knew his mother couldn't fight. She hesitated. He smiled, somehow relieved to take back his part in a normal family scene.

Within the second he entered the living room, he was caught by the shoulders, his assailant messing up his blond hair.

'Here's my favorite nephew! I'm so proud of you Dracky!'

'Don't call me that!' he spat struggling out of Bellatrix Lestranges' arms. She beamed at him, as though he was a baby who had just managed to stand on his feet for the first time, all by himself! It was sickening.

'I would have loved to be there.' Her eyes glittered with what definitely was envy. 'You'll be honored. What an achievement! Amycus has been spreading the news to all of us. "Dumby cornered like a filthy rat", "Dumby so miserable", "Dumby this, Dumby that"… But I'd like you to tell me. What exactly happened? How did you do it?'

'I'd be delighted to confide you every detail of this wonderful moment… But not now.' He revealed an acid smile.

She looked very disappointed, but then patted his shoulder compassionately.

'Oh, I see… I was a little confused too after my first killing experience. Don't worry. It'll wash off. Then you will enjoy getting rid of all the vermin in your way.' She shivered excitedly.

It had never been so difficult for Draco to act cold. He didn't recognize his aunt. This hysterical attitude was disgusting him. He hadn't realized before how much pleasure the word "murder" gave her. The time when he was boasting about his father being close to the Dark Lord, proud to talk about people dying with a frightening smirk, the time, when he and his friends were laughing at all of these kind of stories, it seemed so far away, so distant, he wondered if it had been really him.

He didn't want to be a brilliant Death Eater any more, his pure-blood-spoilt-child status was enough. _To late, no turning back…_ He made his way out of the sight of Bellatrix, who was enthusiastically expressing how delighted she was to have such a promising nephew.

Suddenly she fell silent, he froze.

'We're going, Cissy.' The dark haired witch called. 'Thanks for the lunch.' She turned to Draco, tossing him a pack of Chocolate Cauldrons coming out from nowhere. 'You'd better have one quickly. Wouldn't want to gargle in front of Him, would you?'

He was, if possible, less hungry than a minute ago. The Dark Mark was burning his arm. There was a _pop_. He hid the cakes under his cloak and Disapparated too.

…

Draco Apparated in the backyard of a big old house. The Death Eaters all looked at him, one of them winked at him, the lumps of his face suddenly mixing up. Bellatrix was having her moment of glory, holding her nephew very close to her. Apart from her, there was only those who were at Hogwarts and back, and to Malfoy's great relieve, Fenrir Greyback was missing.

A hunchbacked man crept out of the shadow, caressing his silver right hand with his left.

'The Dark Lord is waiting upstairs. We should enter.'

The house was dark, for all the shutters were closed, condemned. The small group followed Wormtail through dusty corridors, so dusty they were leaving foot-prints on the floor, as though walking in snow. Draco had only been once in this house, but he remembered too well the squeaking wooden staircase, since he had walked down it carrying a heavy task. The steps and whispers stopped in front of a bedroom door. A ray of light was passing underneath it.

The small wizard knocked. A hissing voice replied, making Draco's hair rise on the nape of his neck. It wasn't the time to break loose. The young Death Eater pulled himself together.

Lord Voldemort was sitting in an armchair, nearly the only furniture in the room. A huge snake was winding on the wooden floor. Snape was standing nearby, his face unreadable. Wormtail closed the door and crept to a shadowy corner.

The Dark Lord rose. His words of congratulations didn't hide how thrilled he was. Harry Potter's main shield had fallen. The leader of his enemys was dead at last. Modest smiles were seen while He reminded the events of the previous night. Malfoy bowed silently, trying to conceal his feelings, when his name was said.

The Death Eaters were soon dismissed, were left Malfoy, Lestrange and Snape. The two later were sent to hide Narcissa and plan a break out of Azkaban. They walked out with a moaning Wormtail.

The door closed, Draco gulped.

'My dear Draco…' The young boy faced his master, not daring to look up from his shoes. 'You did very well. So I have decided to assign you to another task. Of course you want to keep it secret.'

'Of course, Milord.'

The Dark Lord gave out a short hiss. Something moved in Draco's back, very silent footsteps, as though gliding more than walking. Careful not to show his back to the Dark Lord, Draco turned to face…

…a dark haired girl, probably as old as him, wearing an old fashioned Hogwarts' uniform under a hooded black cloak. She looked quite normal, if it wasn't for her livid skin and her foggy eyes. The only color in her features was a magnificent ruby pendant, like a drop of fire. She stood, rigid, waiting for orders.

'As you see,' commented Lord Voldemort, 'this "girl" is an Inferius, and your task as well. You have guessed that it is not an ordinary one. This one could almost be considered as living. It can talk and react. All I want you to do is to see if you can teach it magic.'

Draco's face wore a disgusted it-must-be-a-joke expression. Why would he have to play the teacher with a dead body? A thin hand, very convincing, rested on his shoulder, making him freeze.

'I am sure you understand that this is an important task.'

'Yes, Milord' he answered feeling the chilling fingers tighten their hold.

'Very well… You may leave. Make sure it isn't seen.'

The interview was over. Malfoy bowed, avoiding the red slit-shaped eyes, and walked out.

Stepping outside was a blinding experience. Draco pressed his palms on his eyes, his head falling backwards.

'Great! What now?'

What was he supposed to do with a human-size puppet? How could he hide it from everyone? What was so important about it? The Dark lord must be toying with him… Well, the Dark Lord _was_ toying with each of his servants. That zomby-girl wasn't His only puppet…

She, or it, was standing silent behind him. His mouth twisted.

'Er… can you Disapparate?' he asked trying to sound cold.

Without a blink, she answered a short and blank 'No', and she was so statue-looking Draco wondered for a second if she had even talked.

'…Ok. Well, hold on tight to my arm and don't let go.' Gathering back the dead parts of this corpse was the very last thing he needed to do.

He closed his eyes, held his breath, tried not to bother about the spooky thing clutching his sleeve, half hoping that he would be alone when he would Apparate.

…

'Cissy?'

Narcissa looked from Severus to Bellatrix, then from Bellatrix to Severus, then again.

'If I may suggest, you should choose Bellatrix. She is hoping you would do so. She wants to protect her family after all it is understandable. And the Secret would be safer with her…'

Bellatrix frowned, sensing a note of irony in the last statement. She cast an I-still-don't-like-you-at-all look toward Snape before turning back to her sister.

'It is your choice Cissy, but I do admit that I'ld like to be useful. I want to help you and my nephew. If you choose me you may be sure I won't betray you, even under torture. You know I have already resisted torture, and I would again.'

Narcissa bit her lip, saw Severus nod, and smiled.

'Alright then.'

Snape moved back a few paces. The two witches grasped left hands. Narcissa drew her wand and pointed it at her lips. A small blue light glowed at he tip. She whispered the spell, as though confiding a secret to the bead of magical light. None was able to hear the incantation, nor to read the words on her lips, as the light was hiding them. A short while later she guided the sphere to the tip of Bellatrix's wand, still clutching her left hand. The Secret Keeper lifted the Secret to her ear, listened to the murmur carefully then lowered it to seal it in her heart.

She smiled to her sister. Both turned to face Snape who looked distant. Bellatrix watched him a few seconds before speaking, savoring the too short moment during which she would possess something he didn't, and thinking about how to enounce something evident, though Secret. She gave up all studied statement.

'Cissy's under your nose.'

Snape looked at Narcissa then back to Bellatrix and smirked.

'Well, now the Malfoy family can be sure they won't be found.'

—


End file.
